bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Beauchamp (Asgard)
Freya was a witch and the youngest daughter of Joanna and Victor, the younger sister of Ingrid and the twin sister of Frederick. Granddaughter to King Nikolaus, she was a Princess of Asgard. She was also the very first incarnation of Freya Beauchamp. Biography Precisely when she was born remains unknown, since Ingrid and Freya are reincarnations of themselves, but it is likely that she has lived for a long time in Asgard along with her family: her mother Joanna and her father Victor; her older sister Ingrid and her twin brother Frederick; her aunt Wendy; and her granfather, Nikolaus, as well. Back in the days, Freya shared a very deep bond with Frederick and their bond only strenghtened their magic, allowing them to astral project whenever they wanted or whenever Freya asked to see the beach.As mentioned in The Son Also Rises. This earned her the title of Traveller, in the Occult History of Sorcery book. However, a war soon erupted in Asgard when it became obvious that King Nikolaus was getting corrupted by the power of the Serpens Clavem, and even the Beauchamps took part in the fight and sided against the King. The war was soon lost by the opponents of the King and the Beauchamps tried to escape the patriarch's wrath by crossing a Portal to Earth. But their escape was thwarted by Frederick's treason and the mad King then cursed all of the Beauchamp women for their betrayal. Wendy, in a final effort, managed to cut the key from the King's arm and to seal the Portal afterwards, cutting away Freya from her beloved twin brother.Season 2, The Old Man and the Key. Freya's curse When they escaped Asgard, the King cursed all of the Beauchamp woman, Freya included. Freya's curse is two-fold. On the one hand, she is "gifted" with the power of reincarnation, which means that everytime she dies, her mother will give birth to her again to bring Freya and Ingrid back for a whole new cycle. But, on the other hand, Freya's curse also makes that she can never live past the age of thirty and have a long happy life with lover and children. Powers Freya, as a member of the Beauchamp family, is an extremely powerful witch. Among her most proeminent abilities, Freya's extra-developed sixth sense comes off as a defining trait. Indeed, she is able to sense when something bad is about to happen or when people approach her, to read auras, and to see the future, in dreams or as clear visions. However, Freya's main asset comes from the relationship with her twin brother, Frederick, as the two of them combined are able to do things they can't on their own, such as astral projection. Individual powers *'Intuition' **Aura reading **Divination ***''Premonition'' ***''Oniromancy'' *'Astral Projection' (with her twin) Basic powers *'Spellcasting' *Potion brewing *'Immortality' Miscellaneous Appearances Gallery Still2x307.jpg Still2x310.jpg Still2x308.jpg Still2x309.jpg Notes *Frederick and Freya may have had some sort of incestuous relationships, seeing as how he is jealous of Killian and how he wants her back in Asgard so badly. References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 2 characters Category:Past lives Category:Witches Category:Asgard residents Category:Banished from Asgard Category:Dead